Kai
}} Kai is the current Elemental Master and Ninja of Fire, and Nya's older brother. Kai and Nya worked as blacksmiths in their father's shop. With the help of a wise master, Wu, Kai learnt Spinjitzu and discovered his other teammates, with whom he embarked on many adventures as they battled the Serpentine and the Stone Army. After Lloyd defeated The Overlord, peace resumed until Pythor aided The Overlord in becoming the Golden Master. The Ninja fought The Overlord and his Nindroid army until Zane sacrificed himself to destroy them. The Ninja parted ways before reuniting to rescue Zane on Chen's Island. There, Kai grew closer to another Elemental Master, Skylor, as they competed in the Tournament of Elements. Ultimately, they allied with the other Elemental Masters to defeat Chen's army. Soon after the war's end, Lloyd was possessed by Morro, who escaped the Cursed Realm and released a legion of ghosts. Kai and the Ninja battled Morro and his forces before the Cursed Realm was destroyed. The Ninja found fame after saving Stiix, with Kai becoming obsessed with his popularity. Yet when Nadakhan returned with the Sky Pirates, he trapped Kai and the other Ninja in the Sword of Souls, though he was later freed by Jay. Kai witnessed Nya die after being struck by Tiger Widow venom, though Jay's final wish reversed recent events, saving her. On the Day of the Departed, Kai and Nya fought a revived Chen, who they defeated once more. When the Hands of Time returned to Ninjago, Kai and Nya sought to uncover the truth behind their parents' fates. After their family was reunited, Kai and Nya traveled into the past to stop the Time Twins from changing the future; despite defeating them, Wu was lost to time. Biography Early Life Kai was born in Ignacia, the first son of a blacksmith who owned the Four Weapons shop. He and his younger sister, Nya, were raised in their father's craft. Unknown to either of them, their parents were the Elemental Masters of Fire and Water. When his parents disappeared, Kai took it upon himself to keep the family business going, vowing to surpass his father's black smith skills. Becoming a Ninja Way of the Ninja One day while working, Kai explained to Nya how to make a sword, but became too impatient and thus produced a disfigured weapon. He was quickly reminded to be patient by his sister, only to be interrupted as an old man arrived. Yet the potential costumer began voicing complaints concerning the lack of tools for Ninja, and Kai quickly shooed him away. Shortly thereafter, Ignacia fell under attack by Samukai and his Skeleton army. Kai attempted to defend it with the samurai armor he made, though it proved to be slow and clunky. While he managed to defeat several skeleton foot soldiers, he was quickly subdued by Samukai. Pinned down by his armor, Kai would have fallen victim to the Skulkin General had the old man—Master Wu—not returned and saved him. However, while they were preoccupied, the skeletons kidnapped Nya and escaped to the Underworld. The young blacksmith intended to go after them, but was told by Wu of the First Spinjitzu Master and his two sons who fought over the four Golden Weapons, explaining that an honest man—Kai's father—had been entrusted with the map to their resting places. He was advised by Wu to become a Ninja and Kai reluctantly agreed in the hopes of saving his sister. Kai was taken to the Monastery of Spinjitzu in order to be trained as a Spinjitzu master so he could save his sister, and all of Ninjago. During his training, Kai had to learn patience and how to harness the "fire" inside of him. This training consisted of running a course before Master Wu finished his tea. Kai accomplished this after several days and attempts by knocking the teacup out of Master's hands when he was about halfway through the course with his wooden training sword. However, he was then told by Wu that he had one final test the next day and was advised to get some sleep. The Golden Weapon Later that night, while Kai was pondering Master Wu's training and brushing his teeth, he was set upon by three black-suited ninja. Their fight took them out to the courtyard where the blacksmith activated the training course to even the odds. They were quickly stopped however by Wu, who revealed that the three ninja were his students as well. Wu then used Creation to give each of the Ninja a suit that matched their elemental properties, and pronounced Kai as the red Master of Fire. After Wu explained their purpose, he announced that they would now leave to claim the first Golden Weapon. Once arriving at the Caves of Despair, Kai ran ahead of the other Ninja while Cole was still formulating a plan, intending to find the weapon himself. The others caught up to him at Samukai's watch tower, and after Zane stole the map, Kai raced ahead again. The other Ninja followed him and caught up to the Red Ninja once more as he was attempting to remove the boulder blocking the entrance. Cole reminded him that they were a team as they moved it together. Jay then accidentally revealed their position to the skeleton army digging for the weapon, and they were soon in a battle. After Jay discovered the key to unlocking his Spinjitzu, Kai and the others were quick to follow. They used it to drive off the skeleton army, after which they discovered that they had a bigger problem in the form of the weapon's guardian, the Earth Dragon. Kai happened to be holding the Scythe at the time, and decided that the only way out was to use it, contrary to Master Wu's instructions. After escaping, Kai was strictly reprimanded by Master Wu, and they went onward toward the next weapon, The Shurikens of Ice. King of Shadows While on their way to the Frozen Wasteland, the location of the Shurikens, Wu told the Ninja about the most powerful technique in Spinjitzu, the Tornado of Creation. Kai began to attempt it, but was stopped by Master Wu, who explained that it could have disastrous consequences if done incorrectly. After they succeeded in finding the Shurikens, the Ninja ascended to the Floating Ruins for the Nunchucks of Lightning. After retrieving it, they used Jay's gliders to descend into the Forest of Tranquility, where they made camp. Kai was suddenly awoken in the middle of the night and lured to the Fire Temple by Garmadon who was holding Nya there. Kai was forced to remove the Sword of Fire from its pedestal to cut the chain and save his sister. He was then attacked and defeated by his own shadow under Garmadon's manipulation, but Master Wu arrived before the dark lord could claim the sword. Realizing it had just been a trap to lure them away from the other Ninja, the three attempted to escape but were stopped by the Fire Dragon. As a last resort, Wu sacrificed himself and ventured into the Underworld with the Sword of Fire. While his act kept the four Golden Weapons apart, Kai and Nya were still left in the hands of the Fire Dragon. Weapons of Destiny Luckily the Fire Dragon soon realized that they were simply trying to protect the weapons and by the time Cole, Jay, and Zane arrived, Kai and Nya had befriended the Dragon. As the dragons were able to cross over into the Underworld, Kai urged the other ninja to hop on though Cole, who feared dragons, pointed out that there wasn't enough room. This inspired Kai to have the Ninja befriend the other dragons and together they successfully crossed into the Underworld. The ninja attempted to use the stalactites to sneak past the guards of the Skulkin fortress but accidentally grabbed onto the legs of a Spykor. Out of fear Kai and the others fell to the ground outside the fortress where they were quickly surrounded by Skulkin and spykors alike. With their options limited Jay suggested they perform the Tornado of Creation and the Ninja successfully performed the technique, turning the fortress into a ferris wheel prison. The Ninja descended into the throne room where Master Wu was dueling Samukai for the Golden Weapons, though Kai forbade the other Ninja to interfere as it was their master's fight. Wu was quickly defeated, though when Samukai took the Sword of Fire, a portal between dimensions was formed, allowing Garmadon to escape from the Underworld. Knowing that he would one day return, Kai took the Sword of Fire and vowed to protect the weapon. Kai and the other Ninja returned to Four Weapons where they were reunited with Nya and assured the villagers they would be ready when Garmadon returned. Ninjago at peace Flight of the Dragon Ninja Cole, Zane, Jay, and Kai were told to train by Master Wu, but instead opted to spend their time racing their dragons. After Jay won a race and began bragging about his skills, Kai and the others challenged him to another race over the forest and back, with the winner becoming "Dragon Master" for a month. Zane objected, feeling that the Ninja should be training, to which Kai replied that riding their dragons was a form of training. As the race began, Kai and Zane flew their dragons over the clouds, where they briefly dueled each other with their dragons' elemental breath attacks. On the home stretch, they were all neck-and-neck, but Cole won when he "activated the turbo"—a roasted chicken dangled in front of his dragon's nose. Once the others landed, Kai congratulated Cole on the win, but said that they would get him the next day. When Cole reminded him that the winner was supposed to be "Dragon Master" for a month, Kai and the others denied ever agreeing to the bet. The New Masters of Spinjitzu After retrieving the Sword of Fire, Kai placed it on a stand above his bed. One night, Nuckal and Kruncha infiltrated the Monastery of Spinjitzu to steal the Golden Weapons from the sleeping Ninja. Although the theft went off without a hitch, Kai was awoken when the Skulkin Generals lost control of the weapons and accidentally activated the training course. Half-asleep, Kai went outside to shut the course off, irritably reminding Jay that he had to repair whatever flaw was causing it to turn itself on. With that, Kai went back to sleep, completely unaware of Kruncha and Nuckal's presence in the Monastery even as they returned the Golden Weapons and fled to blame each other for coming up with the plan. Return to the Fire Temple The Fire Dragon, Flame, flew Kai and Nya to the Fire Temple, wanting to show them something. After dismounting the Dragon, Flame led Kai to a passage connecting Ninjago to the Underworld. Kai started planning what to do when the ground fell out from beneath him. Krazi alerted Wyplash, who sent several Skulkin after him. He disarmed his enemies, but they picked him up. Nya and Flame then shot a blast of heat scaring the Skulkin and sealing the passage. Return of the Serpentine Main article: History of Kai (Rise of the Serpentine) Rise of the Spinjitzu Master Darkness Shall Rise In the aftermath of the Devourer's defeat, Kai and his friends spent much time cleaning up the great serpent's venom from around the city. Meanwhile, Garmadon appeared to have survived his fight with the Great Devourer, and showed up where the serpentine were gathering. He used the Golden Weapons to recreate the Destiny's Bounty in a dark image. This convinces them to join him except for Skales, Fangtom, Acidicus, and Skalidor who were angry that there Serpentine brothers would leave them for a non-Serpentine. As The Ninja adjusted to their reduced powers (thanks to the loss of their Golden Weapons), their thoughts turned to finding a new home and training Lloyd for the inevitable battle with Lord Garmadon. A local woman offered boarding in her hotel, but Kai balked at the state of the suite they could afford. Deciding that they needed to live in comfort before they could properly train Lloyd, the Ninja opted for a lavish suite and took up jobs around the city to pay for the rent, with Kai taking up a job as an entertainer at children's parties. Jay became a pizza delivery man, and Cole got a job as a guard of a bank. Zane began his culinary career when he became a chef at a restaurant. Being occupied by their new jobs, the ninja had limited time to train Lloyd, but were too tired to train him. When Jay had to deliver a pizza to the middle of nowhere, he looks down into the sewer because it was the only thing around. He witnesses Fangtom, Acidicus, and Skalidor plotting to rob a bank. Skalidor complains about being hungry, and asks when the pizza will arrive. At that moment, Skales appears behind Jay and abducts him. Pirates Vs. Ninja Kai and the other Ninja began to properly train Lloyd, though soon realized their apartment wasn't the most suitable place. Wu sent them out into the city to look for a better training ground and they soon found Grand Sensei Dareth's Mojo Dojo. There they asked the owner Dareth if they could share the space to which he agreed if one of them could best him in a fight. While Dareth was showing off all his animal styles, Kai used Spinjitzu to send him to the ground, thus winning the fight. Following their first session training Lloyd in the dojo, the Ninja exited to find the city under attack by Captain Soto's pirates. The Ninja quickly boarded a bus and raced towards the boat. After stopping by Wong's Costume to disguise themselves as pirates, Kai and the others boarded the ship and confronted Soto's crew. After a brief fight and with the help of the Ninja, the pirates were eventually subdued. Double Trouble Jay assisted in helping Lloyd use his Green Ninja power to light a light bulb at Dareth's Mojo Dojo. Despite the Ninjas' encouragement, Lloyd fails to light a light bulb and became mad. Just then, Nya rushed into the room carrying a letter stating that Lloyd's old school, Darkley's School for Bad Boys, has changed to Darkley's School for Great Children, and that they wanted to Lloyd to receive an honorary award of excellence. Kai and the others flew on the Ultra Dragon to the school where they are locked inside a room and discover that the students there had set it all up to get revenge on Lloyd. After very careful thinking, Kai and the ninja escaped the 'prison' only to find that Garmadon had create evil duplicates of the Ninja, who had infiltrated the school and were attacking the students. The Ninja could not let the evil ninja hurt anyone, so they attacked their evil counterparts. They would have been defeated if it weren't for the students coming to the rescue and confusing the evil ninja, who let their guard down and were defeated. Ninjaball Run Kai, along with the other Ninja, compete in the Ninjaball Run to win the prize of $500 in order to save Dareth's Mojo Dojo. The ninja race in the Ultra Sonic Raider. Lloyd flies on the Ultra Dragon so that they have a better chance of winning the race. They race through dangerous terrain, and eventually Lloyd and his dragon crash putting him out of the race. Child's Play Kai, along with the other Ninja are turned into kids by Lord Garmadon and are chased by the Grundle, and at the end of the episode he and the other Ninja returned to normal. Wrong Place, Wrong Time Lord Garmadon uses the Mega Weapon to go back in time and make it so that Lloyd would never become the green ninja. The ninja later find out about his plan and jump into the portal Garmadon created with his Mega Weapon to stop him. The ninja get back in time and fall through a portal. They find themselves in Ignacia, at the time Wu came to Kai's shop and even before Skulkins attacked the land. They catch old Wu and explained him about the situation. This time, skeletons didn't kidnap Nya and Kai from the past had no will to become a ninja. Wu then leads him and Nya to the monastery. The Ninja decided to dress like skeletons and kidnap Nya so past Kai can get a reason to become the ninja. They did that, and Garmadon took Nya to the Fire Temple. Present Kai reveals himself to his past self, and they work together to defeat Garmadon. They succeed by destroying the Mega Weapon and Kai, along with other Ninja, comes back safely. The Stone Army Starts when the ninja are awoken by their alarm clock. Later, Kai helps to fight the Stone Warriors. One stone warrior keeps the ninja running away. They stop inside a large room and close the doors, and as the Stone Warrior begins to break it down Lloyd suddenly comes up with a plan and tells the Ninja to distract it, which Kai helps do. The Day Ninjago Stood Still Kai helped train Lloyd to fight without using his eyes in Dareth's dojo, but they were soon interrupted by a series of earthquakes. They halted their training to tune into the news and learned that the aftershocks were getting worse. Kai immediately blamed Garmadon, though Misako pointed out that the Dark Lord would never do anything to harm his son. The Ninja began to patrol the city for danger and even save a woman who was trapped by the collapsing street. The city soon falls under attack by the Stone Army and Master Wu orders the Ninja to send everyone to the NGTV office tower where they can be evacuated by the Destiny's Bounty. The citizens all climb to the roof while the Ninja hold off the Stone Warriors using the Ultra Sonic Raider and the Ultra Dragon. Kai continues to help hold off the Stone Army. The Last Voyage The ninja sail to the dark island on the flightless Destiny's Bounty. Along the way they run into a storm and the ship-eating Starteeth. When the storm passes the ship, which now is missing a rudder and has a hole in the side, the ship runs ashore on an island with a prison tower. When the Ninja get to the top, Dr. Julien greets them and takes them in. Later, the ninja sail further to the island of Darkness. Island of Darkness The Ninja finally arrive on the Island of Darkness, where the Stone Army is preparing for the final battle. The Ninja learn that the Temple of Light is where they can receive their elemental powers. In order to do this, the ninja must use a medallion to find the temple. Later Jay was able to find the Temple of Light by aligning three lights with the holes in the medallion—the temple is at the top of the island's highest mountain. With their new vehicles, the Ninja head for the Temple of Light, barely keeping ahead of the Stone Army. Inside the Temple, they find pictures on the walls depicting their journey from the past until the present. Further in is a great bell, hanging above a strange design on the floor bearing the Ninja's symbols. Realizing that it's the Instrument of Peace, Lloyd strikes it, causing a light to shine on him and beams of energy to reflect off crystals in the walls. Soon, the entire room is crisscrossed with beams, and one hits a pillar, making it glow brightly. At the foot of the pillar, Kai's armor transforms, and an Elemental Blade with the power of Fire appears in his hand as well as the other Ninja. As their swords manifest blades representing their respective elements, Lloyd rises into the air. The Ninja use their swords to send their elemental powers to Lloyd. The Stone Army finally marches into the Temple, but the Ninja are more than ready for them—using their new elemental powers, they easily trounce the warriors. Kai beats up some soldiers within a ring of fire. Finally, Lloyd summons the power of the Golden Dragon, creating a brilliant light that frightens the remaining stone soldiers into retreat. The Last Hope At the beach, Dr. Julien repairs the Falcon, while the Ninja celebrate their restored powers by shooting down coconuts. The party is interrupted by Master Wu, who chastises the Ninja for their unseemly mirth; they may have the power to defeat the Stone Army, but the Celestial Clock is still counting down to the final battle between light and darkness. At that, Misako reveals a way to at least delay the battle: if the Helmet of Shadows is returned to its pedestal, the countdown might stop long enough for them to gain an advantage. Risking everything, the Ninja disguise themselves as Stone Warriors and escort Misako to Lord Garmadon's camp. As General Kozu takes Misako to his master's tent, the disguised Ninja are put to work carrying Dark Matter to the super-weapon. The weapon is surrounded by a wooden wall, but the Ninja notice one protruding detail—a very large cannon—and ponder what Garmadon plans to attack with it. Later the Ninja are, forcing them to fight their way back down to the entrance as Misako rejoins them. The Ninja make their escape with Misako and Nya in the power drill, but the Stone Army pursues them until the Overlord reminds Lord Garmadon that the Ninja could turn the army against him if they don the Helmet. After a frantic chase that ends in the Power Drill being disabled momentarily, Garmadon goes for the kill, only for Lloyd to blast it with his powers. Lord Garmadon emerges from the wreckage, weakened and vulnerable; from the Power Drill, the Ninja encourage Lloyd to finish him off. Despite everything at stake, the Green Ninja is unable to strike the fatal blow, forcing him to jump aboard the Power Drill as the Ninja make their escape from the advancing Stone Army. At the Celestial Clock, the Ninja meet with Master Wu and desperately look for the Helmet's pedestal with minutes to spare. As the Stone Army arrives, the Ninja find the pedestal and replace the Helmet, but it's one second too late; the countdown has ended and the final battle is upon them. As the clock fires a mighty energy flare inland, the Stone Army captures Nya and the Ninja are sent down into a crevasse. Surviving the fall, the Ninja head off to prepare for the final battle. Return of the Overlord Kai returned with the other Ninja to the beach where the Bounty was hidden and met up with Dr. Julien. As Wu and Misako attempted to raise Lloyd's spirits to face his father in the final battle, Kai pledged his fire to the Green Ninja and prepared for battle. The heroes set off to Garmadon's camp, intending to begin the final battle, but were surprised to find it deserted upon arrival. Misako quickly realized that the Stone Army intended to use the ultimate weapon on Ninjago to shift the balance and allow the Overlord to cross over, thus the Ninja followed the machine's tracks in the hopes of stopping it before it was fired. As the Ninja ran, they recalled memories of their past adventures until they were ambushed by Nya, whom had been turned evil by Garmadon's Dark Matter. Kai urged Wu, Misako, and Lloyd to continue on ahead while he and the other Ninja fended Nya off. While at first having a hard time stopping for fear of injuring his sister, Kai quickly realized a way to trap Nya using their Elemental Powers, and before long they were on their way again. The Ninja arrived at the beach in time to witness the Overlord take control of Garmadon's body, having fired enough Dark Matter into Ninjago to allow him to cross over. Reassuring Lloyd that they stood behind him, Kai and the other Ninja raced into battle to defeat the Stone Army. Kai used his Elemental Blade to cut one of the Stone Army's machines in half before commandeering one of Garmatron's cannons. As Lloyd faced the Overlord, Kai watched with the other Ninja as their comrade was defeated. The Overlord proceeded to open a portal to Ninjago, though it closed just as the Red Ninja attempted to pass through it. Rise of the Spinjitzu Master Hitching a ride on Kai's Fire Robot, the Ninja returned to the Temple of Light, where they activated a hidden mechanism that revealed the Golden Mech. When Lloyd sat in the cockpit, his powers as the Chosen One restored the ancient machine to fighting form. With the Ultra Dragon's arrival to the Island of Darkness, the group was able to return to Ninjago City, only to find it infected with Dark Matter and ruled by the Overlord, now restored to his monstrous true form. Despite their fighting prowess, the heroes were almost overwhelmed by the Stone Army, only to be saved when Dareth donned the Helmet of Shadows and took command of the ancient soldiers. Kai and the other Ninja proceeded to ascend the tower but only to watch them fall victim to the Overlord's corruption. Later he distracts Nya and Lloyd was forced to limp up to the top of the tower alone, where the Overlord was waiting. In the aftermath of the Overlord's defeat, all of his creations and corruption vanished. Kai reunited with his allies in the crater left by the Garmatron's disappearance. Rebooted The Surge Following the defeat of the Overlord, Ninjago entered an era of peace. Without an enemy to fight, the Ninja were no longer needed and thus began teaching at Sensei Wu's Academy. At one point, Kai was caught on video by Jay singing in the shower. During break on a rather stressful day, Nya approached Kai and the other Ninja and informed them they had received clearance for a field trip to Borg Industries. This didn't interest the Red Ninja who believed people should be learning from the past instead of wasting time on new technology, though he boarded the bus anyway. Upon arriving at Borg Tower, Kai became stuck between the automatic doors, freeing himself just in time to board the elevator with the other Ninja as Cyrus Borg had requested to see them personally. After being introduced to the inventor, Kai questioned why the tower had been built atop where the Overlord had been defeated. Borg then presented them with a statue of himself as a gift for the Ninja, but promptly pulled Kai aside and ordered the Red Ninja to protect "them" with his life. As the Ninja left with the statue, they accidentally dropped it and discovered new gis and the Techno Blades inside. Suddenly a robotic security voice in the elevator says that they should drop the blades. The Ninja refuse, and the elevator drops toward the ground at high speed. The Ninja luckily escape into an elevator going up right next to it, and manage to get their new outfits on for battle in their escape from Borg Tower. When they get down of the tower, Master Wu takes the Techno Blades and says that he wants Kai and Zane in the air. Kai jumps on Zane's copter and hacks an enemy airplane, making it the Kai Fighter and reaching the outer space. While he was flying, Cyrus Borg gives him a visual message saying that few weeks ago they discovered that new virus, Digital Overlord, in the industries' system. He also says that they have to bring the Techno Blades out of the city, because if he finds out that they have them, he will never let them leave. After that, Kai gets into the sky fight with virus controlled planes. In the moment they almost get destructed, Lloyd comes on the Golden Dragon, defeating the robots. As the Ninja get back into the vehicles and get on the road outside of the city, Overlord spots that Wu is getting away with the Techno Blades so he sends two copters which capture him on the building roof. However before that happened, Wu quickly dropped Techno Blades into Kai's Fighter so the Ninjas could safely get them out of the city, while Wu gets captured by Overlord's forces. The Art of the Silent Fist After escaping from New Ninjago City, the Ninja are hides their vehicles. Misako then greets them and shows them to the Monastery, but Zane offers stay behind with the Techno Blades, as Garmadon (whom is now "Master Garmadon,") forbids any weapons in his monastery. As night falls, Garmadon arrives and teaches the Ninja and his students about "the art of the silent fist." While everyone inside is practicing the technique, Zane catches P.I.X.A.L. and tie her up, then returns to the Monastery as the Ninja come out to see what is going on. Zane then uses his Techno Blade to hack P.I.X.A.L.'s systems, freeing her from the Overlord's control. Grateful to Zane for saving her, P.I.X.A.L. tells the Ninja of Master Wu. Suddenly, P.I.X.A.L. realizes she did not come alone and Nindroids surround the place. The Ninja successfully defeat the Nindroids by trapping them into mill wheel which then roll out. However, General Cryptor destroys the Ninja's vehicles. After that, the Ninja decides to split. Jay, Zane, Cole, Kai, and Nya gets an idea to shut down the power in the city to stop virus controlling machines in the land. As night falls, they arrive to the station, but with high guard of Nindroids. They manage to get inside but can't find the way to break the power charge. When Cryptor sends Nindroids inside, Kai remembers Garmadon's lesson of fighting without fighting so they decide to lure Nindroids to destroy the charge which then explodes and all the power disappears, including P.I.X.A.L. who gets shut down. Blackout The Ninja have gone to Ed & Edna's Scrap N Junk to look for parts that would enable Zane's hover-copter to run on solar power. While Ed, Jay, Cole, and Kai search through the junk piles, Nya transfers half of Zane's power source to P.I.X.A.L.. Unbeknownst to the Ninja, Techno Wu arrives via hover-copter and powers General Cryptor, along with a few Nindroid Warriors, using electrocobrai. After activating a few Nindroids, Min-Droid sneaks and gets access to Ed & Edna's crane. The tiny droid uses the crane and launches the truck at a garbage pile. Kai realizes and quickly informs his friends; the Ninja perform Spinjitzu and get out of the fallen vehicle, while Ed and Edna escape using bubble jet-packs. Meanwhile Jay and Cole are captured, Kai battles Wu clanging their weapons against one another. Eventually Wu manages to fling Kai away. Nya frees Jay and Cole and they assists Kai. However, Wu traps the Ninja in a corner, but Zane and P.I.X.A.L. come with a magnified vehicle and pick up Wu since he is now part metal. The Ninja are excited, but quickly ends when the Stranger frees Wu and flies away with their via hover-copter. However, the Stranger leaves a scale behind. Nya decides to give Lloyd and Garmadon a message. The Curse of the Golden Master The Hover-copter was eventually converted to solar power, the Ninja returned to New Ninjago City with Nya and P.I.X.A.L. There, they reunited with Borg and explained their suspicions as to who stole the hard-drive containing the Overlord. They eventually came across the Stone Army Tomb, only to find the seal had been opened. Upon confronting Skales, they learned that the Serpentine had reformed and the Snake King even had a son. The Ninja and Nya were lead to a campfire where Acidicus told them of the Curse of the Golden Master, and how they believed it was referring to Lloyd. While the Ninja discussed the curse, Nya expressed her confusion that if the Serpentine didn't take the hard-drive, who was the culprit. Both questions had to be put on hold though, as Nindroids suddenly attacked the place, and Kai ordered the other Ninja and Nya to protect the Serpentine. The ninja finds out that the Electrocobrai are their power source. Skales tells them at the Curse of the Golden Master is upon them, and says that they would not be able to assist the Ninja because they're choosing to stay out of the conflict. The Ninja then return to the surface. Enter the Digiverse In the top of the Borg Tower, Borg prepares the device that will lead the Ninja to the Digiverse, a digital world where they will be able to gain access to the Tower's central computer and fight the Overlord directly. When Jay points out that the hard drive is still missing, Borg explains the device will "download" the ninja themselves, along with the Techno Blades, into the computer where the Overlord dwells. He also explains that this is the only method to succeed, as it will be a matter of time before the digital Overlord fully drains Lloyd's power. Although apprehensive, the Ninja are "downloaded" successfully, and they wake up in the Digiverse. In no time, they begin mastering the advantages of the digital world, except for Kai. the ninjas begin their trek down toward the Tower's central computer—ironically below the Tower, where the Overlord had been defeated years before. When the Overlord realizes they are close to him, he attempts to immobilize them, but fails due to P.I.X.A.L. electronically interfering from outside. He then turns the digitized New Ninjago City upside down, but the ninja keep moving with their digitized vehicles. Kai almost died when he tries to jump off the digital Borg Tower because his vehicle disappeared, but gets rescued by Zane. Together they get to the top—that is, the bottom—of the tower and insert the Techno Blades only to find the Overlord severed the circuit to the motherboard. The ninja are severely beaten by the Overlord as he consumes more of Lloyd's golden power, proclaiming his becoming a true "golden master" of the real world and the digital world. Strengthened by Lloyd's proclamations that the ninja always have each other's strengths to fight together, ninjas fights off the Overlord's influence and turns gold and, using Lloyd's shared power, reroute the circuit to the motherboard and completely destroy the Overlord virus from the system, initiating a reboot. Codename: Arcturus At The Temple of Light, Lloyd gives up his Golden Power to restore the Ninjas' elemental powers. Meanwhile, at Borg Tower, Master Wu spots General Cryptor aboard a train heading for Ouroborus. going through a road near where Kai is. Kai stands in a gas station flirting with a girl, when P.I.X.A.L. calls him and tells about the Nindroids approaching. He jumps into his Prototype X-1 machine car and heads to the highway. When he comes to the bridge, he accidentally fires rockets to the sky which got spotted by Pythor who was driving in a leading fuel truck with General Cryptor. He then launches Nindroid flyers to hunt him and destroy his car. Kai successfully repels their attack, but Cryptor fires rockets at a hill above them and soon rocks that got separated from the hill fall down to his car. They block the road, but Kai and P.I.X.A.L. destroy them with rockets. To hunt down General Cryptor's truck, P.I.X.A.L. activates his interception bike which Kai is unable to control so he bumps into edge of the oil tank. He gets up to its roof and fights Nindroids, using his new fire power and Spinjitzu. This proves to be a mistake as he realizes that his fire power lit up the oil tank and that its going to explode. Soon they got to a tunnel, where the Min-Droid attacks him. The X-1 machine, remotely driven by P.I.X.A.L, accidentally scrapes an oil tank so gas starts leaking. It soon gets to flame from the sparks of the Min-Droid fighting Kai. When the fire comes to the leaking tank, the whole tank explodes but Kai jumps off to Pythor's truck and saves himself. He stays beneath his truck and hears Pythor talking to the Overlord by a radio. He tells people in Borg Industries that the Overlord is alive, but gets captured by Pythor who takes him to the lost city of Ouroboros. By the time Zane, Cole, Jay, and Lloyd get to Ouroborus, they don't find anything new around until a huge door below them opens and they fall into an underground base where they find a huge rocket called "Arcturus." They realize that the rocket will lead Pythor and his Nindroid minions to space and reach the Golden Weapons from the star where the Mega Weapon was destroyed. Lloyd tries to stop him from lifting the rocket but Overborg stops him. With help from a freed Kai, the other ninjas hold off the Nindroids with their new elemental powers. Pythor initiates the countdown for the rocket to launch into space, so Lloyd leads the ninja into it just in time. The Void The Ninjas are in the Arcturus rocket as it flies through space. They make contact with Borg Tower and voice their concerns about their current predicament to Wu, Garmadon, Nya, and P.I.X.A.L.. The Ninja put the space suits just as the rocket disengages its unneeded engines. However when they climb up toward the door leading to the cockpit they are attacked by Nindroids, who fire on them with laser guns. Following Jay's initiative of going commando and learning that their Spinjitzu does not work in zero-gravity, the others take the laser guns too so they successfully repel the attack. Soon the Arcturus enters an incoming comet's tail and is battered by massive ice meteorites. The Arcturus rocket crashes on the comet's surface where the melted and fused forms of the Golden Weapons are located. The Nindroids and the hidden Ninja discover them as Jay excitedly finds an extraterrestrial beetle. Unfortunately, said bugs eat anything metal—a fact that reaches them from Nya too late. While the Nindroids get away with the golden mass aboard their ROV, the Ninja follow pursuit in their own while using the pursuing bugs against their robotic adversaries. The Ninja eventually succeed in taking Cryptor's ignition key to the rocket, so that they cannot leave the comet with the Golden Weapons and take them to the Overlord. However, their victory is short-lived when they find another bug swarm among the rocket—chewed up in pieces. Seeing this as well, Cryptor and the other surviving Nindroids use their built-in boosters to fly off the comet with their golden prize. Stranded on the surface with the insects, the Ninja report to the others that they had failed and are not coming back home. The Titanium Ninja In space, the Ninja despair after repeated failed attempts to escape. However, Lloyd refuses to give up, suggesting that they use their elemental powers and everything around them to restart the ship. Heartened by Lloyd's words, the Ninja repair the ship and use Zane as a power source. Though Zane gets overheated by the strain, they manage to fly back to the Earth—to land safely, the Ninja uses a new technique: Elemental Shields. P.I.X.A.L. uses a motorcycle to catch up with her friends, using her power to land them on their vehicles. As the Ninja reunite with their allies, Cyrus tells them that they should head for The Temple of Fortitude, a place where the Overlord and the First Spinjitzu Master battled long ago. He claims there's a shield at the place, so the Nindroids won't harm them, and there is something he wants to give them that may help them save the world. The Ninja begin travelling to the temple, but pause when they see the Golden Master's path of destruction. Lloyd reminds his friends that the only way to save Ninjago is to reach the Temple of Fortitude, but the Overlord sees them and uses a massive Spinjitzu tornado against them. The Ninja swiftly run back, rendezvousing with Cyrus, Wu, and Garmadon. There Cyrus gives them the ultimate weapon—a pill. Borg then explains that it was no ordinary pill, it could make anyone shrink. Garmadon and Wu decides to would hit the pill straight into the Overlord's mouth. Borg gives the Ninja armor which protects them from some attacks from the Overlord. The Ninja go into Ninjago City, when an item hurls at them but are protected since they have on the armor. Wu hits the pill, which heads straight to the Overlord's mouth, but Pythor sacrifices himself and swallows the pill instead. As a result, Pythor shrinks down to the size of a worm. The Golden Master is outraged that the Ninja try to shrink him. He obtains the Ninja with his Golden Power only to miss Zane. The Ninja of Ice tells his friends to support him one last time, and the Ninja bounce him. Although, during the process, he landed and touched the Golden Master's gold. He refused to let go, admitting the fact that Ninja never quit, which frees his friends. He remembers his past, and freezes the Overlord which also killed him and the Golden Master. The Ninja are disappointed that Zane has passed, and proceed to his funeral. Borg makes a speech on how he thought technology was the best way to destroy problems, but instead cost more. He now names Zane the Titanium Ninja and passes the microphone to Kai. The Red Ninja claims no one knew what powered Zane, and he thought it was brotherhood, because that's how Zane powered him. Saying that ninja never get forgotten, Kai says no matter where Zane is, he'll always be part of the team. When he finished his speech, snow began to appear. Tournament of Elements Main article: History of Kai (Tournament of Elements) Possession Skybound Main article: History of Kai (Skybound) Dark Island Trilogy Dark Island Trilogy, Part 1 Kai and the other Ninja were summoned to the Samurai X Cave by Master Wu, who informed them that Misako and Ronin had gone missing off the coast of the Dark Island. The Ninja quickly readied the Destiny's Bounty and they set off towards the island. Upon nearing the island however, the Bounty encountered an unnatural storm that sent the Ninja falling from the sky. When Kai awoke, he found himself alone in the middle of a vast desert. Day of the Departed Using their new vehicles—including the components of the Ultra Stealth Raider—the Ninja traveled to the Ninjago Museum of History on the Day of the Departed in order to acquire lanterns for the celebration. After viewing the Hall of Villainy, the Ninja split up to pay their respective requests, inadvertently leaving Cole behind. Kai and Nya traveled back to Four Weapons Blacksmith in order to commemorate their parents, and Nya questioned whether they would ever learn what really became of them. Master Chen and two of his Anacondrai Cultists, revived by the dark magic of Master Yang, then arrived to attack the pair, but they were able to defeat the villains and destroy them. Returning to the museum, they found their friends and learned they went through similar experiences, wondering what the cause was before Wu and Morro arrive telling them it was Yang's plan. Seeing Morro, Kai and the Ninja armed themselves as Jay question how many other ghosts there were left with Kai stating they've stopped several others and what's one more. He is surprised when Wu tells them that Morro was there to help and the latter tells them that Yang tricked Cole into opening a rift to return to Ninjago. The Ninja soon realized they forgot about Cole and Wu orders them to ready the Bounty and head for the Temple of Airjitzu while a redeemed Morro returns to the Departed Realm. The Ninja used the Bounty to travel to Yang's floating Temple of Airjitzu, where they are caught in a powerful storm with wind blowing their ship around. However, their timely arrival gave Cole the drive needed to win and they watch as he overpowered Yang. Kai and the others become confused by Cole speaking to Yang telling him he needed to pass through the Rift. The Ninja watched as the Rift closes before getting caught in its shockwave, forcing them to make a crash landing on the ground of the floating Temple. Once they landed, they feared if Cole hadn't made it through the Rift in time but were overjoyed when he emerged from behind a rock human again. The Ninja happily hugged their friend, relieved to have him back to normal. Kai soon pointed out the restored Temple of Airjitzu and at Cole's suggestion, they make it their new base. The next Day of the Departed, they gathered around a fire with their families and friends listening to Cole's story before releasing lanterns into the sky in celebration. Hands of Time Main article: History of Kai (Hands of Time) Description Typically preferring red attire, Kai has brown, spiky hair. He is often seen with a focused expression on his battle-scarred face, a slight notch visible on his left eyebrow. Since The Royal Blacksmiths, Kai's civilian attire consists of a red half zipped up sweater over a maroon shirt with his symbol on the chest and brown pants. Throughout season 6, he wore a red cap over his hair to conceal his identity. For more images on Kai's appearance in his different ninja suits, click here. Age Like the majority of his fellow ninja, Kai is currently in his late teens.https://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/800279588173676549 During the events of the pilot and Season 1, he was at least 16 years of age.https://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/780896469381328896 As the most recent events take place three to four years after the events of Season 2, he is most likely around 19.https://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/779422700230115328 Relationships To see Kai's relationships, click here Personality Fittingly for his elemental affinity, Kai is very hotheaded, prone to taking action before he thinks things through. He is capable of making careful observations when the need arises, but his emotions often override his caution. His single-mindedness made interaction with his teammates difficult at first (especially due to his worry about Nya), but he eventually learned to work with the other Ninja. He can be arrogant at times, insisting that he is better than his peers and growing depressed when he seems to be lagging behind their training. Later, following the Ninjas' fame, Kai would end up getting something of a larger head and bigger ego, constantly flirting with girls and enjoying the merchandise styled after him. Likewise, he indulged in his fame the most out of all of the ninja. Kai also has something of a stubborn side, believing that he is in the right until overwhelming evidence to the contrary is presented. This is especially pronounced during Lord Garmadon's stay on the Destiny's Bounty; Kai repeatedly accused the four-armed villain of treachery or plotting despite Garmadon's insistence that saving Lloyd was his primary concern at the time. On the other hand, Kai's stubborn streak lends him incredible determination that allows him to bolster the team's spirit in the face of impossible odds. The most prevalent facet of Kai's personality is his good heart and dedication to people he cares about—if someone can earn his friendship, he will stop at nothing to protect them. Much of his stubbornness and recklessness are due to his desire to help his loved ones, either directly or by becoming strong enough to defeat anyone who might threaten them with their plans. In turn, his friends and family work to balance out Kai's more extreme traits, causing him to become a levelheaded mentor for Lloyd by the time he and his comrades begin training the Green Ninja. In the Tournament App Kai is a playable character in the Tournament App. His teacher version can be purchased for 50,000 studs, his jungle version can be purchase for 250,000 studs, and his special move is Spinjitzu, much like Jay, Cole, Zane, Master Wu, and Master Garmadon. Weapons Kai favors swords in combat, taking up a curved silver blade against the Skulkin when they attacked his shop. He used the Sword of Fire as his primary weapon until it was lost, and then switched to wielding regular katanas. He eventually gained an Elemental Blade that allowed him to harness his fire abilities to an even greater degree. Months after Lloyd defeated the Overlord, Kai, along with the other three ninja (Cole, Jay, and Zane), receive Techno Blades, a weapon which allows the ninja to hack into any electronics. He also has an Aeroblade (along with Cole, Jay and Zane), that can destroy ghosts. Ninjago.com Description Kai is the ninja of Fire, and though he is a hero now, he came from humble beginnings. His father was a trusted ally of Sensei Wu and the two adventured together for many years. Wu would later hide the map showing the locations of the Four Weapons of Spinjitzu in his friend’s blacksmith shop. Kai was the last member recruited for the team by Sensei Wu and the last to achieve his full potential (which happened when he saved Lloyd from the belly of an active volcano!) He can be hot-headed and impatient, but is trying to control that. *For the first two months of his life his parents called him Ash. *Kai once by accident forged a weapon called a 'Swingana' … Part yo-yo, part sword. It was not a big success. *When Kai uses his elemental power in a vehicle, it gets powered up and engulfed in flames … which is why flying a hang glider is a bad idea. *Once Kai singed off his eyebrows with the sword of fire, but no one noticed because he painted it back on with a black marker. *When Kai's sister, Nya, was a baby, he used to juggle hammers to entertain her. When he dropped one on his foot, she laughed the hardest. Notes *Kai is the only Ninja minifigure who's had one head mold throughout the majority of the series. Except for his Stone Armor variant, which was released as an exclusive small set, all of his minifigures have featured his scarred face. However, the Stone Armor minifigure includes Kai's show-accurate head without the scar. *The name, Kai, means "strong," "victorious," and "recovery," in three Asian cultures, all of which fit his hotshot attitude in the Ninjas' battles. His name may also be derived from the Japanese word Akai, meaning "red." *Kai is the fourth Ninja to join the team, the last of the original four to claim his Golden Weapon, the fourth Ninja to unlock his True Potential, and the third to last to have a love interest. On the other hand, he was the first Ninja introduced in the series, the first to tame his respective dragon and the first to perform Airjitzu. *He appears to have a fear of Christmas-related themes, as shown in "Can of Worms," when the Venomari's venom causes him to see things like gingerbread men and elves. *Since "The Invitation," Kai's had feelings for Skylor, which she initially used against him until she began to genuinely return them. It is possible they are currently still seeing each other. *Kai and Nya's parents were the Previous Elemental Master of Fire and the Previous Elemental Master of Water. **He inherited the elemental powers of his father, and Nya inherited her mother's. *Kai is mentioned to be aquaphobic during "Stiix and Stones," or have an extreme fear of water. It is ironic, then, that his sister turned out to be the Elemental Master of Water. *Kai was the first Ninja to be trapped in the Sword of Souls. *Kai's official minifigure has scars on his face. In the show, Kai doesn't possess these scars. *He considers Lloyd to be his best friend to the point of considering him to be a younger brother. As of Season 5, Kai also becomes somewhat of a father/guidance figure to Lloyd. This bond between the Red and Green Ninja can be traced to that of the same colors in Chinese mythology and culture. *Kai's elemental symbol is the Chinese character "平", meaning "flat" or "peaceful." *Kai appears to holster the Sword of Fire as if he was Left Handed, but uses all other weaponry and tools in his right hand; this might mean Kai is ambidextrous. *Kai was the only Ninja that performed his True Potential only once and never use it again after unlocking it. Currently, though, Nya shares this fact with him. *Kai and the other Ninja (except Nya) can only harness their elemental powers by being dependent on Lloyd. This may due because Lloyd shares his Golden Power with them. *Kai, like the other Ninja, was going to have a different name before. The name he was originally given was Dante. *Kai says he hates technology but can be seen enjoying video games and using his phone to send Chirps. His dislike may have been because he wasn't used to it growing up as a child but he may have learn to adapt. *Kai assisted Cole as he lead the team in the earlier seasons. Appearances Gallery LEGO Ninjago - Meet Kai Kai|Video of Kai seasons 1-3 downloadF0998644DF418205CB777BD46634444F.jpg|Kai's Elemental Fire symbol ninjago_kai.jpg|Kai's official artwork KaiZXofficial.png|Kai's ZX artwork Red Shogun Kai Art.PNG|"Red Shogun" poster K0.jpg|Kai's Jungle artwork ninjago theme lego.png|Kai ZX on the Ninjago site 250px-Kai.png|Kai in LEGO Battles: Ninjago 2111-0000-xx-33-1.jpg|Kai Kai.png|Kai Original Kai DX.jpg|Kai DX FigKendoKai.png|Kendo Kai 105px-NRGKai3.png|NRG Kai Kai ZX.png|Kai ZX c.jpeg|Kai Kimono techno armour kai.png|Kai's limited edition armored Techno Minifigure FigKaiTournament.jpg|Tournament Kai Jungle Kai.png|Jungle Kai 70732 Kai 2256x3008.png|Deepstone Kai DSKaiCGI.png|Deepstone Kai AirjitzuKai.PNG|Airjitzu Kai FIGKaiSkybound.png|Airjitzu, Version 2 76563_70595_alt11.png|Kai Day of The Departed FIGKaiFusion.png FIGKaiFusionHood.png|Fusion Kai DeepstoneKai.png KaiSamuqqq.jpg|CGI Kai wearing his Original, ZX, Elemental, and Techno Robes AirjitzuKaiAd.png|Airjitzu Kai NewCGI.jpg|Kai on a LEGO Magazine with Chen and his Anacondrai Cultists red ninja.png|Skybound Art KaiFinalBattle.png|Kimono Kai icon Kai and respective aeroblade.PNG|Deepstone Kai minifigure kai.jpg|Kai in Ninjago Character Encyclopedia book TKai(Tournament).png|Kai (Tournament) KaiDXT.png|DX Kai in the Tournament app JungleKaiT.png|Zukin Kai in the app TKaiZX.png|ZX Kai in the app KaiTeacher.png|Teacher Kai in the Tournament app KaiTTechno.png|Techno Robe Kai in the App KJOb.png|Zukin Kai in the app TKaiTournament.png|Tournament Kai in the Tournament app KTOb1.png PKai.png|Deepstone Kai in the app RoSKai.png|Puppet Kai at Ninjago show Legoland-ninjago-the-ride-promo.jpg|Ninjago ride at LEGOLAND Ninjago season 7 teaser poster.jpg|Promotional art poster for Ninjago building contest Wu cru summer 2016 poster.jpg|Official Skybound art WuCru.png|Official Skybound art CGIKaiSkybound.png|CGI model in Skybound Legoland-Ninjago-The-Ride- four.jpg|Promotional poster for Ninjago ride at LEGOLAND Lego Kai and cameraman.jpeg Legoland kai.jpeg B92AUodIMAEBsy1.jpg large.jpg|Kai LEGO model Wu cru ninja.jpeg SoRKai1CGI.png SoRKai2CGI.png TFBKai.png HoTPoster.jpg DITNinja.png Kai and Nya.jpg HoT Image.jpeg CGIFusionKai.jpg Kai DOTD.jpg HoTCGINinja.jpeg Ninja Elements.jpeg HoTKai.png Kai's Fire Powers.jpeg|Kai in the "Meet the Ninja" video In LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Season1Kai.png|Kai in Season 1. Season2Kai.png|Kai in Season 2. Season4Kai.png|Kai in Season 4. Season5Kai.png|Kai in Season 5. Season6Kai.png|Kai in Season 6. DoDKaiCard.png|Kai in Day of the Departed. MoSCBlacksmithKai.png Spinjitzukai.png|Kai's Spinjitzu Tornado MoS02KaiFireSword.png|Kai with the Sword of Fire Ninja.PNG|The Ninja and Wu 41Kailloyd.png|Kai and Lloyd in lava Kaipotentional.jpg|Kai reaches his Full Potential 4Kaispeech.png|Kai rallying his friends in the aftermath of their home's destruction 16Greatdevourerkai.png|Kai facing the Great Devourer Kaitired.jpg|Dirty Kai Kaikid.png|Child Kai Golden_Techno_Kai.PNG|Kai harnessing Golden Power. Kai_in_Stone_Army_Armor.PNG|Kai in his Techno Silver armor. KaiPortrait.png|Kai looking at a portrait of himself Season4Open.png|Kai's mask in Season 4 KaisFriend.png|Kai awoken by a Walliper LadderOffer.png|Kai in season 5 MoS50Kai.png|Kai in season 5 Vlcsnap-2015-08-19-15h23m36s455.png|The Ninja in Cloud Kingdom Vlcsnap-2015-08-19-15h25m10s764.png|The Ninja on a rooftop MoS50KaiSlide.png|Kai surfing down mountain MoS50Victory.png|Cole and Kai riding MoS55Ninja2.png MoS55KaiDoll.png DoDTwoOne.png HoTNinja.jpeg HoTKai and Nya.jpeg|Kai in Season 7. HoTIntro.jpeg HoTNinja2.jpeg MoS55AlmostHome.png MoS27Kai.jpeg MoS20Kai hanging.jpeg WoNKai.jpeg MoS12Kai.jpeg MoS05Kai.jpeg 64Kai.jpeg MoS46Cole, Kai and Jay.jpeg MoS74KaiWuGarmadon.png MoS64Kai.png MoS66Really.jpeg MoS65Ninja.jpeg MoS66Ninja.jpeg MoS72KaiVsRay.jpeg Young Kai&Nya.jpeg|young Kai and Nya Kai&Lloyd.jpeg Season7Open.jpeg MoS68Ninja.jpeg MoS72Maya&Kids.png MoS56Kai&Nya.jpeg|Kai and Nya in disguises MoS70Ninja Weapons.jpeg In LEGO Dimensions KaiLD.png|Kai talking to Batman KaiJayZaneDimensions.jpg|Kai and the Ninja in the arena KaiGameplay.png|Kai in LEGO Dimensions HDKaiDimensions.png|CGI Kai from LEGO Dimensions poster References De:Kai Category:Participants of Thunderblade Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Spinjitzu Category:Airjitzu Category:Fire Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:Tournament of Elements Participants Category:Participants of Ninjaball Run Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Major characters Category:Ninja Category:Ninjago: Realm of Shadows Category:LEGO Dimensions Category:Rise of the Serpentine Category:The Tournament of Elements Category:The Final Battle Category:Rebooted Category:Possession Category:Main protagonists Category:Spinjitzu Master Category:Airjitzu Master Category:Day of the Departed Category:2015 characters Category:2016 Characters Category:The Hands of Time Category:2017 Category:2017 characters Category:Elemental masters Category:Kai and Nya Family Category:Males Category:Kai